Hyrule Warriors X Sick Squad
by KingSeamus
Summary: It's gonna take more than just the Hyrule Warriors to save Hyrule


Sick Squad X hyrule Warriors

Chapter 1

Dad Baconship

Cia's forces were back and stronger than ever. No longer under Ganondorf's influence she chose to cause destruction however she deemed fit. She wanted revenge first on Midna the girl who got to ride her beloved Link more than anyone. She amassed a great force in the twilight zone. Unprepared for this Midna contacted Lana asking for help.

"I'm sorry Midna my hands are tied here with the rest of Cia's forces. But uh… I accidentally summoned a warrior from a dimension I've never heard of he's actually proved quite capable in a strange way…"

"Damn it Lana just send me something. We're getting creamed and I need someone to occupy Cia's troops while I pulverize her."

"alright alright I summon another warrior from that dimension. They all were gathered prior to this so another should be in the same summoning area… KAY got it! GOTTA GO GOOD LUCK!" she gave a piece sign pose reminiscent of a future dimensions idols.

"that girl I swear…whatever I'll handle this myself."

Just as she mounted her twilight wolf Cia burst into her lair.

"Time for your punishment my little imp…" She cracked a sinister sexy smile.

"YOU WITCH! NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" Midna charged her but found her attacks couldn't land as if she was surrounded by an invisible barrier. The same force protecting her had pushed Midna back. Against the wall she felt the pressure slowly crush her.

"Damn you Cia. If you hadn't changed me into this form I would have you groveling at my feet begging for death."

"Let see what you'll beg for when I have you groveling…Hehehe" she just laughed and pressed her harder against the wall.

"Um excuse me but where am I?" a voice unfamiliar to both Midna and Cia spoke.

It was a young man spectacled wearing a outlandish clothes and he appeared to be… intoxicated.

Midna sighed… "this is what lana sent me… he hardly looks like a warrior…"

"Actually I play Knight… or wait maybe I was a warrior." The young man seemed very upset for a lot of reasons. He then focused on his current situation.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Doesn't matter now it will all be destroyed by me." Cia snickered as Midna slowly lost her life force.

Midna pleaded to boy.

"hurry up and do something useful Lana probably sent you hear for a good reason."

"Maybe I got transported to a fictional universe like in one of my animes or a vidya game. Maybe this is dark souls… And if I'm my character…" for some reason the thoughts that rushed through his mind summoned weapons to him he was very familiar with. They seemed to fit the realm but this feat caught the attention of Cia.

"How exciting you really are a fighter then… Come!" she charged at the young man.

He dodge rolled around her but was unable to avoid her whip. It snapped at him clearly and she didn't bother looking at the remains.

"There's only one hero in this world… and you'll never be him…though he couldn't stop me either…" She sighed but continued toward the helpless Midna.

"Now to deal with y-" She stopped realizing she was in great pain. A blade popped out of her chest.

"w-what?! You should be shredded…" she turned to see the armor clad young man had pierced her.

"It's a good thing I made sure to raise my invincibility frames"

"but I can't lose to-"

"GIT GUD" the hero shouted as he pulled out his blade.

"d-damn you… I need to…recov-"

BAM! Midna landed a sucker punch into Cia she won't soon forget.

"You're not going anywhere now I you're mine." Midna was in her true form at this point. Cia was stunned. She had no idea that she could be weakened to such a state by some nobody from another dimension. Frightened by this new discovery she faded into the darkness. Midna tried to bind her but failed. She punched the ground in rage shaking it and unnerving the outlander.

"Uh…"

"What do you want a thank you or something? I was fine…"

"Oh…okay…" he looked away shyly.

"What is it…?"

"Why did you change forms?"

"this is my true form you cur."

"o-oh…"

"what's wrong a beautiful woman not to your fancy." She giggled to herself

"Actually yeah… you looked more interesting in your other form."

"What do you mean?"

"humanoid forms fantasy universe"

Midna was as confused as she was intimidated by this man and his unfamiliar aura.

"h-he's looking down on ME?!" she thought. It frustrated her but only for a second. She then became more curious about this man who was even capable of looking down on her. Maybe he knows things she just doesn't get. Maybe his opinions are beautiful truths. He must be truly a wise man. A genius even… he did effortlessly defeat a sorceress in an unfamiliar realm. She transformed back and faced him.

"T-there" She tried to hide her embarrassment but saw no change in the man's expression. Probably because of his full suit of armor.

"finally." Zach said.

It's as if he knew I would submit. Wait did I just "submit?!"

"W-what makes this form so interesting anyways."

"Your ass."

Midna's hair stood straight up as her face turned bright red.

She swung her colossal hair fist at him but his dodge frames were too much for her

He was already behind and she knew she would be slain just like Cia was by devastating back stab…but it never came. She turned around to see the man fidgeting with a mysterious box. It responded to his touch and had inscriptions she had never seen before.

"damn no reception out here. Oh well good thing I downloaded all this swans on here." The hero began to play melodies of his dimension. It puzzled Midna but she felt herself wanting to submit more. These sounds… they were odes of defeat, but she wanted it. Oh god did she want it.

Zach continued to fidget through his playlist to find the right song when he looked down and noticed something. Midna was riding her sweet imp ass up and down his penis. Apparently she dispelled his armor too.

"Yeesh." He said seeming dissatisfied.

Midna was incredibly turned on by that. She extend her hair hand thing and wrapped her fingers around zach's throat to help push her up and down his peepee while strangling him. Midna was a mistress of the darkness and late night pleasures were her specialty. Her ass continued to glide up and down his massive cock while her grip tightened, but Zach expression continued to not change. It was as if nothing could satisfy this man. Not discouraged she tried harder tighting her thighs against his Johnson and using her powers to see into the mans truest desires. Upon entering his mind she found herself immediately changing form.

"Oh god not again." She had grown hooves a fluffy tail and something on her ass cheek.

"Who could have don-" Before she could finish it was then she felt her own throat get grasped. Zach had a frightening grimace on his face.

"Time for your daily dose."

Zach had taken charge. It was time to break this pony. So he pumped her a new one and lit up some kush. Fucking that dank ass pony pussy.

"I didn't get this medical degree for nothing."

Midna was too confused to feel any pleasure or discomfort. But at this point she just didn't know who she even was anymore. She just knew Zach Blakenship was all there was. The melodies had destroyed her mind.

Zach came.

"oh right. I don't even wanna be here. I should be in at my house browsing /v/."

Midna lied motionless on the ground. Satisfied.

"m-maybe I should warn Lana about these warriors…"

Little did she know it was already too late

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
